Swashbuckler Zombie
:For the form in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Swashbuckler Zombie (PvZ: AS). (knockback throws Swashbuckler Zombie into the water) (blows him off the screen before he lands) |first seen = Pirate Seas - Day 1 |flavor text = He swashes. He buckles. But, he also writes home every third Sunday and sends brains and treasure via post. He's a good zombie at heart.}} Swashbuckler Zombie is the sixth zombie and the first zombie with a special ability encountered in Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online. He swings onto the player's lawn and lands in the fourth column (fifth in Plants vs. Zombies Online). He occasionally falls into the ocean, but this rarely happens. Blover can blow all Swashbuckler Zombies that have not yet stepped into the lawn. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Swings in on a rope to lane midway onto your lawn. Special: lands four tiles into your lawn He swashes. He buckles. But, he also writes home every third Sunday and sends brains and treasure via post. He's a good zombie at heart. Overview Swashbuckler Zombie takes 9.25 normal damage shots. He loses his arm at 4.75 shots and before dying at 9.25 shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 21, 22, 24, and Dead Man's Booty Modern Day: Days 15 and 25 Strategies Be careful when you see a Swashbuckler Zombie behind the docks. Put a Potato Mine behind the last spot where the Swashbuckler Zombie is about to land, but put it before he appears. Like the regular Zombie, he takes nine and a half hits to defeat. To make sure to keep him away from land, use a plant such as Kernel-pult's butter to stun him and make him fall into the ocean or a Coconut Cannon to fire its projectile at the swinging zombie. However, the projectiles must be timed carefully. Lightning Reed is also very effective, if you have many of them, as they can take him down very fast. Spring Bean is also useful if there are less concentrations of them. However, Spring Bean loses its use after a larger number land on the tile it is planted on. Blover can eliminate them instantly, especially in large numbers. However, keep in mind that they are airborne only while swinging. Therefore, use Blover only when they are swinging, but stay alert as you need to be very fast in placing Blover in Dead Man's Booty. In higher levels of Dead Man's Booty, specifically from 160 onwards, you have to speed up the repetitive use of Blovers to repel Swashbuckler Zombies because at a certain level, consecutive Raiding Parties may occur per wave. You might also want to use Chard Guard to throw a lot of them at a time into the water. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In one square, for every time a wave is triggered, there will be eight Swashbuckler Zombies that will perform an ambush through the course of the wave in higher levels of Dead Man's Booty. *Swashbuckler Zombie has a chance of not landing on the lawn, failing his attempt and automatically falling into the ocean, killing him instantly. However, this is rare. **To know when a Swashbuckler Zombie is going to fall into the ocean, his legs will swing when swashbuckling. He will also have the rope behind him when he falls. *Swashbuckler Zombie was one of the six zombies to get a new Christmas look for the 5 Days of Festivus, along with Pianist Zombie, Camel Zombies, Poncho Zombie, Gargantuar, and Imp. *Swashbuckler Zombie cannot be frozen by Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food attack while swashbuckling. **This is because Swashbuckler Zombie will be count as airborne zombie while swinging. *Swashbuckler Zombie, Surfer Zombie (while on foot), Lost Pilot Zombie, and Relic Hunter Zombie are the only special zombies that use the original Zombie groans from Plants vs. Zombies. **However, in Pinata Party, regardless of what time period the zombie came, they will use the modern zombie groan. *Before the 2.3 update, when killed by instant-kill plants while swinging, the Swashbuckler Zombie will die normally. The same goes with robot zombies, Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie, Zombie King, and Fisherman Zombie. *When he is stunned by the Chili Bean's gas while swinging, he will stop swinging for a while. *He can now be blown away whilst swinging. **Also, Swashbuckler Zombie can still be blown away by Blover and/or Hurrikale right after he lands. *Swashbuckler Zombie and Lost Pilot Zombie are the only zombies that appear during ambushes only. *Relic Hunter Zombie acts in a practically identical manner to the Swashbuckler Zombie. The only difference is that this zombie lands on the fifth column, while Relic Hunter Zombie can land on the fourth, fifth, or sixth column, and he is stronger but slower than the Swashbuckler Zombie. *He can be pushed back a tile by Primal Peashooter while swashbuckling. *In Pvz: Gw 2, his icon appear as before Captain Smasher appear. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *He lands five tiles instead of four. **This is because lawn in this game's lawn has 10 columns as opposed to 9 columns. See also *Relic Hunter Zombie ru:Зомби-абордажник Category:Headwear zombies Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies